


The Art of Finding Your Soulmate

by flyingonthewind



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Soulmates, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonthewind/pseuds/flyingonthewind
Summary: Meeting your Soulmate is not always as easy and elegant as some make it seem. - Kurt learns this the hard way, as he and Rachel ventures out into the jungle of 'Potentials' to encounter the famous Anderson brothers. - Soulmate AU oneshot. (Re-post from FF).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sweet one-shot I wrote a while back, that I though I would bring over here to my collection of stories. As always, I would love to hear what you thought about it. You can find me here or on [Tumblr](http://flying-on-the-wind.tumblr.com) if you want. I hope you enjoy.

"Kurt, who do you think I am most compatible with, Cooper Anderson or Simon Santiago the cute one from The Yellow Meringues?" Rachel called the second she entered the door on an innocent Friday afternoon. Kurt, who should have expected the question, still managed to look at her in puzzlement from where he was spread out over the couch.

"I would go with... Anderson, I think." he decided as his bewilderment ended. This was becoming routine. Even before Rachel got her soul mark in junior year of high school she had been convinced her soul mate would be someone famous. "How else is he going to keep up with me, Kurt?" she would say. Of course, her theories didn't stop at that. No, this poor soul had to be just famous enough not to be jealous of Rachel's impending fame, yet not enough to overshadow the star-in-the-making that was Rachel Berry.

In Ohio this conviction was relatively harmless, seeing as there were very few candidates passing through town deemed worthy enough for Rachel. Since moving to New York, however, almost all of Kurt's weekends had been spend hunting down innocent c- or d- listers performing in the big city. Why did he go along with this, you may ask. Well. "Just think of all the different people you get to meet Kurt! Your soulmate is out there somewhere, just waiting for you to order a coffee from them or take your coat or something! He might be there tonight, Kurt, do you really want to miss meeting your soul mate?" For some reason Kurt's potential soulmate never featured in the star position. Still, Rachel's arguments won him over every single time, and they did so for two reasons. 1. Kurt had spend all his life dreaming about finally meeting his soul mate, and 2. Kurt did not believe in the existence of fate, however contradictory that may sound in a world where little black drawings indicated the existence of one perfect match for you.

Kurt's parents had died when he was very young, and he had grown up with an adoptive family consisting of a sickeningly in love soulmate couple and three adopted siblings. High school had been tough and at many stages, Kurt had felt like just giving up. It wasn't that the thought of a soulmate kept him going, though. That had more to do with the love and support he did get from his family. However, Kurt had never been able to feel like he belonged anywhere, and that thought made him feel incredibly guilty, because his parents had done everything in their power to make him feel loved. He did feel loved, but at the same time, it was as if something was missing, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew was that finding his soulmate would change that. His heart told him that. His family, amazing as it was, was never meant to be his, was not part of him. His soulmate was another story entirely. - Enter Kurt's disbelief in fate.

A lot of research had gone into trying to find out how the soulmarks worked. Despite their prehistoric existence no-one had any definitive answers. However, breakthroughs were being made as scientists developed techniques to extrapolate and identify DNA markers. Some evidence had already been presented showing a compatibility between strands of DNA shared between soulmate couples. So it seemed fate had little influence on who your mate was. How then did almost everyone end up finding their soulmate? Well, a theory Kurt subscribed to held that each person did not have just the one soulmate, but shared DNA markers with a number of people on earth. All of these people would be compatible as soul mates. However, the person you met first would complete the Soulmark, and thus excluding you from meeting another compatible and physically see that they were a compatible. So meeting as many people as possible was the best way towards finding a soulmate, confirming that Kurt would belong to them, that they shared something biologically, which Kurt hadn't gotten to share with anyone he remembered.

"Huh," Rachel mussed as she perched on the only available area of the sofa – the arm rest, only free because Kurt's one leg was thrown precariously over the back of the piece of furniture. "I would have guessed Simone Santiago. Are you sure?" Kurt nodded solemnly, though he was smirking internally. Cooper Anderson had recently risen to fame thanks to a small role in one of the trending action movies as well as a larger role in a somewhat popular sitcom. It was not Cooper's acting ability that had made him famous though. Rather, it was his boisterous personality, his simple and straightforward way of being, that pulled people in. The fact that he was Blaine Anderson, Grammy award winning musician and media darlings' elder brother, may have had something to do with it as well.

"Yeah, Rachel. I'm quite sure." Kurt said with one of his pretend sugar sweet smiles that always seemed to have Rachel fooled. "Now, go get ready. You want to look good for your soulmate, don't you?" With that Rachel foundered into her room. Shortly after, Kurt rolled of the couch and made his way to his own room to do the same. He was as likely to meet his own soulmate after all.

(***)

The venue where Cooper Anderson was giving a public interview was small and crowded - either because Cooper actually had created his own fan-base, or because rumor had it, his younger brother was there to watch him. Kurt and Rachel had found seats to one side of the room, and they could barely even see the stage. Nevertheless Rachel was a goner, completely entranced by what Cooper was selling. Halfway through Kurt was laughing so hard at the advise Cooper was giving and the way Rachel was obviously taking mental notes of everything said, that he was attracting strange and annoyed looks from all the people sitting around them. Swallowing another bout of laughter Kurt hastily claimed to need the bathroom and made his way towards the back of the theater.

The last few rows were practically shrouded in darkness, and Kurt had to slow down to not trip over the steps. He was so focused on not falling that he didn't notice someone trying to slide into an empty seat right in front of him. The someone seemed to have had the same problem and Kurt and the stranger collided with a thump and a few hissed choice words that were cut of as warmth spread from where Kurt's hand had landed on the bare upper arm of the stranger. A soft 'oh' sounded from the stranger who had fallen backwards into the seat he had been aiming for, with Kurt hovering awkwardly over him, one hand on his arm, the other leaning heavily on the top of the backrest of his seat.

Kurt didn't need to be able to see his wrist to know that his soul mark was changing, and instead tried to make out the features of the man in front of him. The man that was apparently his soulmate. A hand was coming up to gently stroke along Kurt's cheek, then folded around his neck as the two of them breathed slowly and heavily. The warmth was still spreading through Kurt's body and he was beginning to shake uncontrollably. If he didn't get to sit down soon, he would collapse on top of his soulmate in a less than graceful manner. Luckily the seat next to him was free, so Kurt hurried to squeeze past the man and slump into the seat.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." the stranger said then, presenting an only slightly visible hand in the dark.

"Oh My. G..." the hand quickly pressed against Kurt's mouth, cutting of the louder than intended words bursting from it without permission.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered in the darkness. "I'd just rather not have the entire theater and my attention-seeking brother be in on this. If that's OK,"

"Oh my God, you're Blaine Anderson. Blaine Anderson is my soulmate!" was what Kurt inelegantly replied, and soft laughter drifted through the darkness from Blaine's seat. "Rachel's gonna be so jealous!"

"Who?"

"Oh, Just a friend." Kurt gestured vaguely towards where Rachel was sitting, enraptured by what was going on on stage despite the life-changing moment Kurt found himself involved in just a few rows behind her. "Oh, and I'm Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel." he quickly added, only then realizing what Blaine must think of him.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Kurt," Blaine said, and if he was regretting the discovery of his soul mate, his voice didn't show it.

"You too," Kurt breathed, wishing he could see the look on Blaine's face.

"I would suggest going somewhere more private. And lit," Blaine was saying after a short silence, leaning towards Kurt in the darkness, "But Copper would have my head if he found out I left. I'm hoping you wouldn't want that?" Kurt was shaking his head enthusiastically, even though he knew Blaine couldn't see him.

"No, that's fine. We can stay. I have to wait for Rachel, anyway, or she'd kill me." He said, feeling daring enough to lean his head towards Blaine. - He had aimed for his soulmate's shoulder, but the darkness made judgments of distance difficult, and Kurt ended up butting heads with Blaine instead. A low huff of surprised pain sounded from Blaine's seat, followed by a low laughter. Kurt suddenly felt thankful for the darkness, as a blush was certainly rising in his cheeks. Not wanting to risk anymore embarrassment, Kurt lent back in his seat, determined to wait with any further communication until the lights were turned back up.

On stage the interviewer had turned towards the audience for questions. Cooper was insisting on inviting every single person up on to the stage to shake their hands. - He understood, he said, that the dream of finding a famous soulmate was a strong one, that should be lived out if at all possible. The answers to the attendees' questions turned out to be even more impossible than what had been happening earlier, and Kurt had to restrain himself from laughing out loud, what with his soulmate and Cooper's brother sitting right next to him. Blaine, however, was not holding back his own amusement, and his laugh was too contagious for Kurt to resist for long.

"Sorry," he murmured between fits of giggles, as yet another love-struck young woman made her way across stage.

"What for?" Blaine asked, clearly amused as well.

"Laughing at your brother,"

"Why? He's ridiculous." came the reply, "Don't even worry about it." And so Kurt didn't, laughing heartily along with Blaine at the silliness unfolding below them.

"Oh god, that's Rachel," Kurt exclaimed some time later as his claimed best friend suddenly made her way onto the small stage. It really shouldn't come as a surprise to Kurt that Rachel would use any opportunity to be on stage.

"Hallo, I'm Rachel Berry, NYADA student and future Broadway diva." Rachel said as much to the audience as to Copper to whom she was now extending her hand.

"Love the confidence, Rachel," Copper replied, taking the hand. And then both of them froze. As one everyone in the auditorium drew in a breath, leaning towards the stage as if to understand what was happening better.

"Well, well, well," Cooper was the first of the two to regain his voice, "what do you know." Rachel squealed, waving her hands in front of her face. Her eyes were shining brightly all the way up to the back rows, and her skin was adopting a pleasing blushing glow. Cooper had stood up, a broad, genuine smile spreading over his handsome face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blaine squeaked at the same time as Cooper happily announced: "Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Sometimes dreams do come true." and Rachel's exclaimed "He's my soul mate!" clapping her hands in glee. Kurt could only laugh at the absurdity of the situation as a mix between screams of excitement and disappointed sighs filled the audience. After an appropriate amount of time for squealing and cheering the interviewer's voice broker over the noise: "Well, congratulation, you two. This must be quite the shock!" Cooper, who had slung an arm around Rachel's waist turned to the interviewer with a wide grin. "It sure is," he said.

"It really is. I'm just so happy!" Rachel added, one hand pressed against her chest as she lent towards her new soulmate.

"You've gotta admit they're great together. They really know how to play this." Kurt muttered, only slightly jealous at how much better Rachel was handling the situation than he was.

"I think they look beautiful together," Blaine said, his voice wavering and his hand landing on Kurt's thigh making Kurt jumping in his seat. "Sorry! I was going for your hand, sorry!" Face-palming, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand giving it a small squeeze.

"They do," Kurt agreed, admiring how handsome the newly bonded couple looked, standing next to each other in matching tones of dark blue and deep red accents. Cameras were going of now and Kurt felt certain that Rachel praised herself for his selection of her navy sixties style dress with its wide skirt and red beaded necklace.

"Oh. We should probably get out of here." Blaine suddenly muttered pulling at Kurt's hand, "They'll be wanting to round off, and we have to be out before the lights go up. I have a feeling my brother would dislike anyone steeling the show right now." Kurt hastily followed his soulmate up from the seat, managed to once again stumble over something in the darkness and crash into Blaine, sending them both crashing to the floor. They could hear people twisting in nearby seats, trying to see what had caused the sound, and sprung up, heading out of the auditorium in near sprint.

"Oh my God," Kurt laughed as he followed Blaine into the lit foyer, hearing the doors closing behind him. His soulmate turned towards him, a wide grin on his face and light dancing in his eyes. The breath left Kurt's body in a whoosh as he took in the man in front of him. Of course he had seen Blaine before in magazines and on television. But that was nothing compared to what was in front of him now. That man was real and breathing and starring right back.

"Wow," Blaine breathed stepping closer to Kurt who had stopped right outside the doors. "I knew I like your voice but wow! Look at you!" Blood was rising to Kurt's cheeks and his eyes slid to one side, embarrassment making it hard to look at his soulmate.

"Yeah, you too." he mumbled.

"Hey, is that Blaine Anderson?" someone was shouting out rather excitedly from further along the large open room outside the auditorium.

"Crap," Blaine muttered, grabbing for Kurt's hand and pulling him along the room towards a door obviously leading to the back of the theater. "We'll have to wait for Cooper and Rachel in his dressing room," Blaine explained as a small energetic looking woman pulled the door open for them.

"Who's that?" she asked Blaine as she followed them through the door, and nodded towards Kurt.

"This is Kurt Hummel," Blaine introduced, "My soulmate."

"Soulmate?" the lady queried. "Your brother is going to love that."

"Yup," Blaine agreed as the three of them made it to yet another door.

"Better wait here. The vultures have ascended." she said and then turned on her heal and disappeared the way she'd come from. With an apologetic look, Blaine pulled open the door and waved Kurt through it. He followed Kurt into the dressing room, closing the door behind him.

"Right, so. Seems like we have to wait here for a while. - Seems the fans know I'm here, so. Sorry."

"It's fine." Kurt said turning to face Blaine once more, stepping closer, carefully. " 's nice to be alone." Blaine blushed, which prompted blood to rise to Kurt's cheeks as well. "I meant to talk!" he exclaimed quickly holding up his hands in defense. Blaine laughed heartily his eyes shining attractively with happiness.

"I would have assumed nothing less." he smirked, reaching for Kurt, and letting his hands rest lightly on his sides just above his hips. "It was my mind straying." he winked and Kurt unsuccessfully tried to suppress a squeak. Blaine laughed. "I really want to kiss you, Kurt," he whispered then, leaning closer. Kurt squeaked again, though hurriedly nodded. Getting kissed by his soulmate was one of the best things that had ever happened to Kurt. Being interrupted in his first kiss with his soulmate by his so-called best friends was not.

"Kurt?! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Rachel's loud voice cut through Kurt's thoughts, and in an instance unwanted space separated Blaine and him.

"Squirt? What's this?" Cooper Anderson and Rachel Berry were standing in the doorway, the interviewer and a cameraman standing behind them.

"Oh." Blaine managed as Kurt could only gab like an unattractive fish. "Uhm. Congratulation!" Blaine let a smile take over his face as he rushed forward to grab Cooper's hand, as he aim a disarming smile at Rachel. "Finding your soulmate like that! Just. Wow." He shook Coopers hand enthusiastically, then grasped Rachel's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "Welcome to the family!" he exclaimed while his brother starred at him nonplussed. Rachel looked rather shell shocked when she was released again, staring at the even more famous brother.

"Care to explain?" Cooper asked, not letting his brother distract them from the task at hand. Kurt waved awkwardly as everyone turned towards him. Rachel's eyebrows were raised, and he knew she was seconds from exploding with questions.

"Oh, yeah. Ehm, this is Kurt. My soulmate," Blaine came over to stand next to Kurt, laying an arm around his waist.

"Soulmate?" Rachel squeaked, starring at Kurt with round eyes. "When did that happen?"

"Ehm, just now?" Kurt ventured.

"Oh, well ain't that something?" Cooper exclaimed stepping forward to grab Kurt's hand. "Welcome to the family to you too, then!"

"Ehm, tanks?" Kurt looked from Cooper to Blaine, who was still smiling a bit to brightly. Just then the strict lady from before came back, announcing that the car was there. Blaine immediately turned towards Kurt with an eager smile.

"Kurt! Would it be presumptuous of me to ask you to join me for a private dinner at my hotel?" Kurt blushed and Rachel giggled, as she wrapped her arm around Cooper's.

"Not at all, that would be lovely," Kurt managed to stutter as Rachel winked at him exaggeratedly.

"Hey, what about us, squirt? Aren't we invited?" Cooper exclaimed. Blaine's face fell.

"Oh, uh. I, um, I just thought that... You know. That maybe you had, like, plans? Of you own?" Blaine stuttered out, side-eyeing Kurt as if to communicate something.

"Oh, we do, don't we, babe? I just wanted to see how you reacted, since we both know what you meant by 'dinner'." Rachel smiled adoringly at her soulmate even as he winked lewdly at his brother. Kurt on the other hand was still blushing madly, looking anywhere but at his famous wonderful soulmate and his brother.

"Mr. Anderson? The car?" The woman intervened to Kurt's relief.

"Right! Of we go!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and he was unceremoniously dragged from the room with barely enough time to hug Rachel a final time.

(***)

Both Kurt and Blaine drew a sigh of relief as the theater disappeared behind them. They had made it to the car with only one minor incident involving an enthusiastic fan, a car door and a bruised shin.

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered into his hands. He could feel Blaine smile next to him.

"I think that went very well!" his soulmate said, peeling one of Kurt's hands from his face. Kurt send him an incredulous look.

"I don't!" he deadpanned. Blaine smiled even broader.

"Well, think of it this way: We have a hell of a story to tell!" Kurt couldn't help but smile at that even if he was still feeling quite embarrassed by the whole thing. "Now that I have you alone though. I wan to know everything! But first, I believe we were interrupted in something very important back there," as he was saying this, Blaine was leaning closer. Kurt shook his head, then wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck awkwardly as they kissed once more. This whole soulmate thing was turning out nearly as amazingly as he had always hoped, despite the embarrassing start.

* * *

 


End file.
